The Comfort of Love
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Ron left Hermione when he finds something out. Hermione is devasted and is having a hard time coping. Then someone comes to visit with a problem similar to hers. Hermione slowly heals again with the help of the visitor. Changed title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

1st year

Rose followed her mother to the train at platform 9 ¾. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a pony. Her younger brother, Hugo, was trailing behind with her father. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement at finally being able to go to Hogwarts. They finally found the Potter's amongst the crowd. They talked until Rose's father noticed someone among the crowd.

"Look who it is." He muttered. Rose looked to see a man with blonde hair like hers. Standing with him was a boy who very much resembled the man. Her father was saying something about tests. She didn't listen though because she was still staring at the man. Her mother tightened her grip on Rose's hand, never taking her eyes off of the man. Rose glanced at her father quickly then back to the man. And for the first time in her life, she realized something.

She may look nothing like her father, but she very much resembled that man over there.

**A/N: Can you guess what's going to happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The words in italics are Rose's letter. This is after her 1****st**** week at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor. My dorm mates are really nice. Mel, Neville's daughter, is in my dorm. On a completely different note, who was that man at the platform? There's no reason that I'm asking, just curious. Anyways, hope you guys are doing well. Say hi to Hugo for me. _

_Much Love, _

_Rose_

Rose looked over her letter with satisfaction and gave it to her owl, Jack, to give to her parents. She watched him fly away before heading down to lunch. It was a chilly Saturday, and she had hoped to study with Mel. She hadn't though, so she had to settle for Albus. She had nothing against Al, of course, she just hadn't seen Mel in a while.

Lunch passed without incident. Same with the rest of the day and much of Sunday passed in the same way. It wasn't until Monday that she got the answer to her letter.

She was at breakfast, eating her bacon, when Jack swooped down in front of her. She took the letter and gave Jack a bit of toast and he flew off.

The rest of the day passed in a fog. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the letter. _Tonight_, she promised herself, _tonight I will read the letter_.

**A/N: What will the letter say?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

Hermione's POV

"Why does Rose resemble Malfoy so much?" Ron asked angrily.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione shot back just as angry.

It was the day that Rose had left for Hogwarts. They had just put Hugo to bed.

"Because she's my daughter!" Ron exclaimed.

Not really. Hermione thought. Aloud she said, "What do you think?"

"I think-"He started but was cut off by the phone and he went to answer it. Hermione breathed a sigh a relief and sunk down on to the couch. Ron came back ten minutes saying that he would be gone for a couple of days and left.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and started to sob. If only he knew…

**A/N: I know short chapter. But I also gave you a chapter already. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back to Rose…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

Rose was finally able to open her parents' letter. She got a paper cut in her excitement to open the letter but ignored it. The blood slid freely down her hand and fell onto the red and gold decorated carpet of the Gryffindor common room.

_Dear Rose, _

_Your father left on Auror business recently after you left for Hogwarts. He hasn't come back home yet. When he does I'll tell him about your letter. Until that day comes, I am alone with your brother. _

_In answer to your question, "that man" was Draco Malfoy. He went to school with your father, your Uncle Harry and me. He was in Slytherin and was always tormenting us. He became a Death Eater at the young age of 16 and tried to kill Albus Dumbledore, Al's namesake. He was stopped but Dumbledore still died. Draco was never quite the same after that._

_You have probably noticed that you look a lot like Draco. What with your blonde hair and facial features you two look like twins! Anyways, I think you're old enough to know the truth. Draco is actually your father. Not the man I'm married to, Draco. I'm really sorry to tell you about this on your first week at Hogwarts, but you deserve to know. Please don't tell your father. He doesn't know and I would like it to stay that way._

_Hugo and I are doing fine, honey and I hope you are having a good week at Hogwarts._

_Love, _

_Mum and Hugo_

Rose let the letter drop to the floor after she had finished reading it. Draco Malfoy was her father. Her "dad" didn't know this, but was probably getting suspicious about it. She stared at the letter in shock, never picking it up. How could this have happened?

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I realized after reading the first couple of chapters that it was obvious Draco was Rose's father. Sorry about that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is back to Hermione's POV… and Hugo's It changes several times.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

Hermione was currently sitting on her bed, sobbing her heart out. Ron still hadn't come back yet and it had been almost a week. Harry was also an Auror and he had gone with Ron. He had come back days ago, but Ron hadn't. Hermione was getting seriously worried. Was this all because Ron suspects that Rose is Draco's daughter? She thought. Well it is true, but that gives him no right.

Each night since Ron had left, Hermione had to cry herself to sleep. Several times Hugo ended up not being able to sleep and he would comfort her until she fell asleep. He would then be able to go to sleep.

He hated that his mother was like this because of his father. He had still been awake when they had had their fight. Then his mother had to cry non-stop every night because of his father. He had heard from his father that his mother never cried unless she's really upset. So far she had cried every night this week.

If his father ever came back, which he was starting to doubt, Hugo would make sure that his mother was not hurt like that again. His mum was so out of it, that he was practically doing everything. It had somehow become his job to get the groceries and cook. His mum hardly ate anything now and he practically had to force food down her throat.

Hermione was honestly trying to do stuff to help her son, but she just didn't have the energy. When Ron left, it was like he had taken with him all her energy. She had prepared for this day, but in her mind, Ron had always been calm, not angry. It wasn't like she had admitted her undying love for Draco. All she did was have his child, not knowing it until the day of her marriage to Ron a week later.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was leaning on the railing of her balcony when she heard someone open the door and close it behind them. She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her with a look she couldn't quite place in his steel-gray eyes. She was afraid that he would tease her or something worse, but deep down inside she had a feeling he wouldn't do anything that would harm her._

"_Yes?" Hermione finally said breaking the silence._

"_I…. "Draco started but trailed off. "How are you doing?" He asked instead._

"_Very well, thank you." Was her response. Something deep inside of her wanted to grab him and snog him senseless. She refused though, and was able to hold herself back when he joined her on the balcony._

"_The sky is very beautiful tonight isn't it?" He said quietly. Hermione nodded and took her eyes off of the sky to look at Draco and try to figure out what he wanted. He noticed her looking at him and turned to look at her. _

"_Why are you here?" Hermione finally asked. _

"_Wanted to congratulate you on your marriage to Weasel…er…. Ron." He said. "Why?"_

"_Well, it's just that you have never cared about what I do. So I was just confused is all." Hermione said, a trace of confusion in her voice._

"_Maybe this will help you understand." Draco said seductively leaning closer until his lips touched hers._

_End of flashback_

While she was thinking about that night, Hermione had moved to the couch on the family room. She know sat comfortably on the middle cushion of the three cushions. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Hermione got up and answered it, desperately hoping that it was Ginny, or better yet Ron himself. But what she found was enough lose what little energy she had and she had to clutch that door frame for support.

Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. I had the most creativity with this story more than my other ones, and this idea just would not get out of my head.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Draco?" Hermione said in disbelief, hurriedly wiping the ever present tears away.

"I heard about your… problem and decided to see how you were doing." He explained looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She ignored the question and invited him inside. He obliged and followed her into the family room. He sat down on the couch next to Hermione. Hermione refused to look up at him because she was starting to cry again. Draco realized this and put an arm around her. Hermione leaned in to him, the tears falling freely now.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Ron left because Rose is your daughter!" Hermione gasped out in between sobs. Draco was shocked. Ron had always been there for Hermione. He really cared about her. Could he really just leave?

"Oh. It's okay Hermione. If he left you that means he doesn't deserve you." He murmured. Hermione's sobs quieted down and soon she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, leaning against Draco. The strange thing was that he enjoyed it.

**A/N: The next chapter is already half way done. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I would not be here writing this if I owned Harry Potter.**

"Ugh…" Hermione groaned the next morning. She stretched and realized that she should have fallen on the floor. Which means she wasn't on the couch…. Which means that she was in her bed. Draco must have…. Draco! What happened to him?

Hermione stumbled out of bed and wrapped a robe around her. She then proceeded to walk downstairs and into the kitchen. She found Draco standing there making breakfast while Hugo sat nearby half asleep in his chair.

"Hey." She said quietly. Draco turned around and smiled.

"Sleep okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Well breakfast is almost ready." Hermione sat down next to Hugo. Draco was just serving breakfast when the phone rang. Hermione answered it.

"Hello?" She said slightly bored.

"Hermione?" Hermione gasped and almost dropped the phone.

"Ronald?" She said.

"Yeah."

"How dare you try to call me after what you put me through! Harry has been home for days and you haven't tried to contact anyone. Your son now hates you, Ginny probably hates you and Harry might too. I think _I_ might even hate you!" She screamed.

"Hermione, calm down. I didn't leave you, I was just on vacation."

"I cried every day, Ronald, since you left. I probably could make a lake with all the tears I cried. Hugo was the one who comforted me. He took care of me. He made sure we had enough food." She had started out quietly, but her voice was rising. "He made sure I ate enough. He made sure I took showers and got out of bed every morning. He was the one who took care of me, not you. My own son had to take care of me because of you."She yelled the last part.

"Hermione…" Ron trailed off.

"It was your fault. You made your son hate you. You made a big deal about Rose. You loved her like she was your own. And in a way, she was. You had taken care of her, raised her, and made sure she was protected. You were a great father to her, Ron. Then you had to blow it. Now Hugo hates you. And if Rose found out about this, she would probably hate you too. Harry has been trying to contact you for a long time, Ron. But you refused to contact him back. We were worried sick!" Hermione said quietly.

"I had no idea…."

"No you didn't have any idea about how worried I was. You had no idea how much your mother missed you. You had no idea how much Harry wants to rip you limb from limb and how Ginny is most likely going to use a Bat-Boogey Hex on you. You. Had. No. Idea." Hermione's face was streaked with tears. When Ron didn't answer, she hung up the phone and screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

When she was done, she turned around only to get the fright of her life. Ron was standing right behind her. She screamed again, this time out of fear. When she stopped her voice was hoarse and she wanted to punch Ron in the face.

"Yes?" She said coldly. Ron tried to step closer, but the second Hermione saw his leg twitch, she had her wand out and pointed at him. "Take one step, and I will do Harry's job for him."

Ron's eyes widened and he didn't move an inch. "I just wanted to talk to you." He said slowly.

"One sec." Hermione said. "Draco!" She called. Draco came in from the kitchen very slowly, obviously hearing the whole conversation and knew that Hermione's wand was out. Hugo followed and stood in front of his mother protectively, glaring at his father. Ron didn't notice because he was glaring at Draco looking like he was going to rip _him_ limb from limb.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked coldly.

"My wife kicked me out of the house and I wanted to make sure that Hermione was okay." He said shrugging. Hermione looked at him surprised. His wife had kicked him out?

Ron laughed. "So she finally realized that she was married to scum, huh?"

"Ronald!" Hermione said at the same time that Draco said,

"Watch it weasel!"

Ron looked at them back and forth. Then he looked at Hugo still standing protectively in front of Hermione. "Hey sport. How are you doing?" Ron asked his son casually. Hugo eyes narrowed and he barely had enough restraint to keep from punching his father.

"Good." He answered coldly.

"Good." Ron said absently. He looked at everyone in the room, and then Hermione said something.

"Draco, watch him. If he moves at all, I give you permission to hex him." She said before turning to the phone. She dialed the Potter's home number and waited until somebody picked up.

"Hello?" Came a small voice.

"Hello, Lily. Is your mum home?" Hermione asked. Ginny came on the phone and Hermione told her to get Harry and come over. Ginny agreed and within 5 minutes the whole Potter family, minus James and Albus was standing there in the living room.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron waved at them weakly, afraid of what they might do to him.

"Hugo, can you take Lily into your room to play?" Hermione asked her son.

"Sure Mum." Hugo said and still glaring at Ron, left with Lily. The second they had left, the yelling started. Harry and Ginny yelled at Ron about how they had been worried sick and that they had been afraid that he was dead. Then they changed topics and dived into the subject of how devastated Hermione was, always crying. Then they went into how he was going to be so sorry that he had left in the first place. Hermione was still standing there making sure that Ron didn't move. Ginny had her wand out now, and looked like she was going to hex him any second. Harry stood there looking menacingly at him, his hands curled into fists, trying hard not to punch his best friend. Draco was the one who finally broke the deadly silence.

"This looks like a friend problem that has nothing to do with me, so I'm just going to go check on the kids." He said, slowly backing up to the stairs. Everyone ignored him, trying there hardest not to break into a scream fest.

"You have one day to get all your stuff out. If you're still here, I'm sending Harry and Ginny on you." Hermione finally said coldly before turning on her heel to take a shower.

**A/N: I think this is the longest thing I have ever written. I am really starting to like this story. Sorry about being mean to Ron and everything, but it had to be done. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Ron; it just needed to happen for the story to make sense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry…or Ginny….. or Ron….**

Ron stared openmouthed as his wife, (or would it be ex-wife?) walked away from him. He wasn't gone that long was he? Okay sure he had stayed with Charlie in Romania longer than needed. But he had come back! He was just distracted….

"What did you do while you were gone, Ron?" Harry asked slowly. It was an innocent question, but held all the icy venom in the world, waiting to strike. Ron gulped and debated on whether or not to tell him, especially with Ginny in the room. Maybe if he did it quickly….

"Well, it started when we got home from the platform…." Ron started.

_Flashback_

_Harry had left upon finishing the Auror business, and Ron was alone. He was currently sitting in a bar in Romania. Charlie didn't know he was there, and he hoped to keep it that way. He had heard Hermione crying and it had broken his heart to hear her like that. But instead of going back and comforting her, he had Apparated away to the Ministry of Magic. They had gotten their assignment and gone to Romania to finish it. They had, and now Ron was alone. He had downed four glasses of Firewhiskey while moping around at the bar, and already six girls had come up to him and asked him to follow them to their room. He had declined all of them, saying that he was married. Now whenever someone approached, he would automatically say, "I'm married."_

_He had gotten several funny looks from people just asking if he wanted another drink. He was so miserable, he was seriously considering taking up the offer of the next girl that asked him to follow them. He looked around him tiredly. It was a slow day, only about 20 people or so there, and most of them were there for business, if the suits they wore were any indication. Some where there, like Ron, because they were mad at their wives or girlfriends. Except that in Ron's case, he wasn't mad at his wife, just disappointed. _

_The man next to him wasn't drinking his own Firewhiskey, much like Ron; he was staring off into space. Ron hadn't paid much attention to him, and was planning on keeping that way, when a voice startled him out of his thoughts._

"_What's your name?" The man asked. Ron didn't feel intimidated by this man, and he was confident that if this man was dangerous, that he could take care of him. So Ron told the man his name._

"_Mike." The man introduced himself as. Mike held out his hand, and Ron shook it, glad to be talking to someone. "What are you here for?" Mike asked._

"_Wife." Ron answered simply. _

"_Same here." Mike said sadly. And the next three hours found them talking about everything. Their wives, children and jobs. Everything there was to talk about, they talked about. But then it was time for Mike to go home, and they had to say goodbye. Their talk convinced Ron to go see Charlie, one, because he didn't have anywhere to stay, and two, he hadn't seen his brother in a while. _

_End of flashback_

Ron finished the story, Harry and Ginny staring at him openmouthed. "I finally decided to come back, because I missed Hermione so much." Ron admitted. They continued to stare at him openmouthed. "If you do that any longer, you'll get flies in your mouths." Ron finally said. They snapped their mouths shut. Ron sighed. The whole time he had been explaining things, he had forgotten about the whole _get your stuff out or else_ thing. He checked his watch. And saw that he had been explaining to Harry and Ginny for two hours. He got up and started up the stairs. _Might as well start at the top and work your_ _way down_, Ron thought.

**A/N: I started writing this chapter and felt sorry for Ron. Now, I am confused as to whether this story should be Hermione/Draco or Hermione/Ron. I have set up a poll on my profile, asking what you guys think. I am completely stuck. I probably won't be able to continue until I figure that out. So go vote! Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am not going to make excuses for my long absence. (if you want to know, check out Malfoy who) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am already depressed. I do not need more depression in my life.**

Ron had finally finished packing and was just double-checking his bedroom. He went through the closet and found a shoe, which he threw into the growing pile of his things by the door. He was about to turn back to the task at hand, when the door opened to reveal Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears still streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Ron." She said quietly. "It's just. . . I got so mad when you left. . . and when you came back, I let all my anger out on you.' She explained, never looking Ron in the face. Ron sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"I think we just need a break from all this." She continued. "Plus, I don't think it would be a good idea to let you and Hugo in the same house."

Ron nodded his agreement. "I am sorry, Ron." Hermione repeated.

"It's okay 'Mione." Ron said. "I think it would be best if we took a break also. I'll just stay with Harry." He gathered his stuff and went downstairs to Apparate to the Potter's.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Draco, you never really explained why you were here," Hermione stated at lunch the next day.

"Yes, I did. I come to see how you were doing," Draco lied around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Ewww," Hugo said. "Swallow before you talk Mr. Malfoy," Draco apologized.

"I know you're lying, Draco. Tell me the truth or I'll send my cat on you," Crookshanks had had little kittens, and they were just as him. Hermione had kept one and named it Zeke. Draco swallowed hard.

"Okay, fine," Draco gave in. "My wife kicked me out of the house. Turns out she only married me because she wanted my money. After she had Scorpius, she wanted nothing to do with my family, but she waited to tell me until Scorpius went to school," he finished.

"Oh, well that is a good reason, but why did you come here?"

"Like I said, I came to see if you were okay. In a couple of days, I'm going to the ministry to get a divorce, if Astria hasn't beaten me to it."

"Oh," Hermione thought about that for a while. "Well, you can stay here as long as you need to," she offered.

"Thanks," Draco smiled. "I think I'll just have to take you up on that offer."


	11. Chapter 11

Two months after Hermione said those words, everything had changed.

Draco and Astoria had gotten divorced. Draco also had full custody of Scorpius. Sometime in the two months he had been there he had gotten his own flat in London, but he was hardly ever there. Since he didn't have to work (Malfoy fortune), he didn't have anything to do all day.

To solve that problem, he visited Hermione at her house. He would eat breakfast at his home, than walk to her house. He almost always had a small present for Hugo, usually just a toy. When asked by Hermione, "I'm making up for the Weasel's absence," was all he said.

"Draco," Hermione said one day after breakfast, "why do you keep coming back?"

Draco had to think for a long moment before he could answer. "It was lonely in my flat. I was used to there being other people living with me. I haven't lived alone in 15 years."

"Oh." Was all Hermione had to say. So she went back to washing the dishes.

Later, Hermione wrote a letter to Ron.

_Ron, _

_I am truly sorry for the whole Rose/Draco problem. I didn't think you would react like that. It was an accident, but I'm not going to apologize for it. Rose was one of the best mistakes of my life. And if you're not going to forget this whole thing and come home, then don't bother coming home at all. If I have to, I'll send divorce papers after I get your answer._

_Hermione_

There were a few tearstains on the parchment. Hermione sent the letter with the family owl and sat down on the couch, surprisingly dry-eyed.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Draco holding a plate of sandwiches. She smiled at him and patted the seat next to her, inviting him to sit with her.

She took a sandwich from the plate and bit into it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Thanks, Draco." She mumbled.

Just then the family owl came back through the window, landing on the coffee table. "That was fast." Hermione said softly.

She took the letter and the owl flew off into another room. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Hermione, _

_I am really sorry, but I don't think I can forgive you for this. You can send divorce papers if you want._

_Ron_

Hermione sighed and let the letter fall to the ground. She stood up and looked at Draco. "Come on Draco. We have to get divorce papers from the ministry."


	12. Chapter 12

At the ministry, Hermione and Draco found the divorce office and talked to the man in charge.

"Why do you want a divorce?" The man, who's name was Matthew, asked.

"Ron is mad because his daughter isn't actually his daughter," Hermione told him bitterly.

"Okay then. You can have the papers," Matthew gave Hermione a pack of papers. "Get your husband to sign where needed and give them back to the office and your free."

Hermione and Draco went back home where Hugo sat on the couch reading. Hermione sat down next to him.

"Honey," she started, but Hugo beat her to it.

"You and dad are breaking up, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?" Hermione asked.

Hugo nodded. "I am completely okay with that."

"Okay what do want for dinner?"

"Don't care," Hugo went back to his book. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him but left to go find something for diner.

"Draco, what do you want for diner?" she asked when she found him in the kitchen.

"Mexican," he answered.

"Okay then, I'll make Mexican." Hermione got to work in the kitchen.

When dinner was over, Hermione sat staring at the television, not bothering to change the channel.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes," Hermione said quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because your watching cartoons, and you hate cartoons," he answered.

Hermione actually looked at the television, and realized with a start, that she was in fact watching cartoons. "Oh," she murmured, "I guess I'm just distracted."

Then Draco did something that distracted her even more.

He kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Hermione!" Hermione's mother called. Hermione looked up from her heels to talk to her mother._

_"Yes mum?"_

_"Are you sure you want to get married again? It didn't work out so well the first time," her mother told her._

_Hermione sighed. "Mum, the first time I was married, it was a bad choice. I had a child that wasn't even my husband's, but my husband's enemy's child. When Ron found out, he wasn't happy, but he learned to live with it after I sent the divorce papers,"_

_She continued, "I wasn't about to take Ron back, and besides, I was dating Draco. So the answer to your question, is yes. I am ready to get married again." Hermione finished._

_"Okay," Mrs. Granger said eventually. "Let's get those heels on you then." Mrs. Granger helped Hermione into her heels and when she was done, Hermione was gorgeous._

_Her hair was up in something so complicated she couldn't explain it. Her dress was a long white one decorated with glitter. Her shoes were strappy white heels and her face had barely any makeup on._

_"Come on," Mr. Granger said. "It's time."_

_Hermione took her fathers arm and walked down the aisle to her future husband. She didn't pay attention to the minister's words, she was just barely able to answer at the right times. It seemed like Draco was doing the same._

_They kissed, for a very long time, and went to the garden outside the Burrow to eat._

_"So Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said coming up behind her, "are you okay?"_

_Hermione smiled " Mr. Malfoy, I am fine." _


End file.
